Dgray-man The girl with pink eyes
by firefairyrubina
Summary: Well so this is my first fanfiction I did my best if you see any mistakes in the spelling please note me this is about my OC Alex which is 11 years old in this fanfiction i will be adding more to this fanfic so... I hope you guys like it (stabbed).
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes:

Well so this is my first fanfiction ever I hope all you guys like it has my OC in it her name is Alex and is 14 years old if you see any mistakes in the spelling so please note me.

There was girl named Alex she lived in a normal house with her cousins she never saw her real parents because they were killed after 2 months when she was born "Happy 11th birthday" said Jennifer (alex´s sister) "I,m going to go to the café ok" said Jennifer". while she was at the café

She heard some people talking about the black order and Innocence she paid attention to them and learned about the exorcists .When Jennifer got home she saw Alex with two blades sticking out of both her arms "What´s wrong with your arms!"

She said "I don't know there was a light coming from my arms and then and this is what it formed into" Alex whispered "I dont want everybody to panic" .Jennifer saw a two green cross form on both of Alex`s wrists Jennifer said to keep it hidden .It was 8:00 pm that's when everybody celebrated Alex`s birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY *everybody screamed* they all had fun then that's when Jennifer took Alex to her room and told her about the Innocence Alex was really surprised at that very moment a demon attacked "whats happening" she thought to herself and that's when her wrist turned into blades again she felt like the blades were forcing her to finish off the demon that's when….Alex started running "ALEX!" Jennifer screamed Alex ran towards the demon and sliced the demon in two her house caught up on fire she tried to go in her house and save everyone but the fire didn't let her that's when Jennifer screamed "don't worry about us just go!" then the fire grew and Alex couldn't see her sisters face again she burst into tears and fell to the ground.

_Allen`s p.o.v_

"I hate master Cross" he thought to himself while running away from two people master Cross didn't pay his money too for the food the two men then lost track of Allen (finally). Allen thought to himself "I still hate master Cross" then he saw lots of smoke and flames coming from the other side of town.

He started running to see what happened that's when he saw a girl sitting on the floor and crying (which was Alex)he went to her and tried to calm her down and asked her what happened she told him everything that happened and then she showed her wrists to him Allen saw the two green cross mark on her wrists and the he took a look on his left hand it looked the same then he said in a faint smile "do you want to become an exorcist?

Authors notes:

OH MY GOD

This came out so good I never thought about it I will be making more parts of this fanfiction so I hope you guys liked it .


	2. 2 years with a womanizer

CHAPTER 2

Two years with a womanizer.

Authors notes:

Well I got some reviews on my first chapter so I thought that I should start calling my main character I because well I wanted to make it sound like she was myself and this is after 1 boring year (I don't think anybody will understand what I am saying )

_Oh god_ I thought whilewalking along Allen . Master Cross talks with almost every woman he sees _he´s a womanizer_ I whispered to Allen he nodded then I got really bored on the way I wrote the lyrics to a song when we were at the café before running away from men

I was bored so I started singing I thought _I don't remember the last time I sang___so then I started singing when I heard my voice it was a metallic type I felt like I had duplicates and their singing with me but I don't know why

Then I was surrounded

by people they were telling me to sing more so that's what I did some people even threw in some money while singing I thought that

_finally I found a different way to pay Master Crosses debts, Allen dosent need to work a lot anymore._

And I think Allen thought the same thing because of the look on his face he had the Cry of Joy face which was a bit funny looking.

Master Cross just ignored me _I HATE THAT GUY I even nicknamed him the Master of Womanizing _

After 10 minutes he finally notices me singing then he came to me picked up all the money off the ground and ran

And I cant describe Allens face It looked like he saw Master Cross ACTUALLY PAYING HIS DEBTS!

After I stoped singing I went over to Allen and fixed his frozen face with my fingers

I asked Allen _do you think I should sing some more?_

Then Allen said _maybe later _while looking the other way only too find 2 angry men running after us too make us pay the debts so we made a run for it

When we finally got back we found Master Cross was co-

unting the money he stole from me I was so angry I smacked the back of his neck causing him to faint then I took all my money back and made and evil smile Allen looked and dumbfounded (shocked and surprised)and a bit worried I told Allen whats with the long face lets go and get something to eat I am starving then we went and left Master Cross for dead

When we got to the café some men were already waiting for us and I just gave them the money but they said _not enough _then I grabbed Allens arm and started running then I noticed that while running I accidently broke the cafés wall

When I stopped running I saw Allens face his face was looking shocked and pale after that I sweetly said _sorry for that_ as if nothing happened and he fainted because of lack of oxygen I started singing again because I wasted my money on a guys debts which wasn't even enough then I got lots of money when Allen instantly woke up

When he saw all the money I earned he fainted again. I poked him with a stick and just guessed that he,s dead I digged up a grave for him made him lay in there started putting sand on him. When he woke up he made an im not amused face and walked away then he started picking

up the pile of lots of money then Allen said _I hope Master Cross doesn't find this _then I told Allen _I am starting to get the feeling that we are being watched. _Then we both turned around to see Master Cross behind us

Then I grabbed Allens arm and ran like the wind again to find a place to hide the money and in the end I just hid it in the grave I dug for Allen.

Poor Allen, I told him to stay back at our place so I could hide the money somewhere else and I just started hoping Master Cross didn't kill him.

If he didn't die im going to buy him some food with the money I earned but from a DIFFERENT café. Happily seeing that Allen didn't die JUST hung upside down then I told Master Cross *while crying making a cute innocent face and absolutely lying* _there was a man with a black cape who was threatening me to give the money or he will stab me then he snatched the money from me and ran and I couldn't catch him _I said while two fake tears are rolling down my cheeks then Master Cross looked at me like he was resisting of something but I knew what was going on mind: Then he

pat

me on my head and said_ I will get your money back and you can spend it on anything you want __ and I wont take one bit of it_ and then he walked away.

after he was gone I untied Allen and he said _you should become a stage actress _and that was the end of my creepy day.

_FACT :Master Cross came back after 2 day of peacefulness of him not being around._

Authors notes :

OMG I nailed this in one day I was bored of thinking about emotional ideas so I took my sisters advice so 50% credit goes to her hope you guys liked it will be making more chapters

Later on *stabbed*.


End file.
